The Gayest Superfamily Ever
by The Louise
Summary: A collection of SuperCorp and Sanvers (and Danvers sisters moments) one-shots mostly about funny and fluffy moments, but some hurt should show up sometimes. No angst, no major villains and plots, just a fan trying to practice her English on a nice way. Just those ficlets you can read while waiting something like the bus and stuff, give it a try!
1. Author's Note

Hello kiddos!

First things first, **thank you for picking my fic to read** , but there's a few things I'd like to clear about it:

 **English is not my birth language** , 80% of the reason why I'm writing this. I need to practice writing, which is more difficult than reading and listening, so **you probably will notice a lot of grammar mistakes**. (I'd love if you guys **sent me feedback** whenever you find some, so I can learn from them);

The others 20% is 'cause I've been addicted to Supergirl's fic ever since I stopped reading Clexa's fics (It just hurt too much), when we reach the end of the 2nd season;

This is my 3rd attempt to write a fic, but it's my 1st one about Supergirl;

 **I suck at writing** , even in my birth language, so I must write a lot to get good at it;

I'm on vacation, so I can promise at least two fics per week, but that might change next month, when I'll be back to college;

 **PLEASE SENT ME PROMPTS** , I'm not that creative;

7\. This fic will be a collection of one shots, mostly about SuperCorp and Sanvers (although I like Kalex as well, but I won't write about all of them together), it's easier that writing one long history for now.

8\. **REVIEW ME** with critics, grammar or any other writing mistakes, suggestions, tips, whatever you feel good to give me

Again, thank you folks for reading, have a good time!


	2. Interview with the Luthor

Theme: Well, the title is obviously based on the classic "Interview with the Vampire". Here, Kara's interview with Lena Luthor after the last events of the TV Show goes somewhere else. It's a cliché, but I have to start with the basics.

After saving the entire alien population from Cadmus, Lena Luthor has been taken as National City's new hero, but that doesn't mean public sympathy as CatCo's reporters were still afraid of the CEO. Except for one, that just happen to be missing for a while and came back with her usually annoying bright smile as nothing had happened.

"Kara Danvers, how do I own the pleasure of your appearance IN YOUR OWN WORK?"

"I'm so so sorry Mr Carr, something really really really bad happened with a friend of mine and he needed my help."

"So tell me Ms Danvers, this friend of yours keeps your job and your payment every month?"

"I – well – he's just – no…"

"Very well than, I'm glad you realize that, you better get this history cover along with Supergirl, both of you have been missing this days and I'm not dumb!"

"Of course boss, I'm gonna do that right awa-"

"This can wait Ms Danvers, we've got the Luthor's event to cover yet"

"But that was three days ago, I thought you've sent someone to talk to miss Luthor?"

"Apparently, Kara, you're the only one who seems to get along with her, you do have some nice sources… Go now, I want a sketch of your article by the end of the day"

"Roger that boss"

That was true, since the awkward first meeting with Lena, Kara had been nothing more than curious about the young Luthor but, after taking down her own mother, the brunette gained Kara's trust and admiration. A feeling that started messing with the Kryptonian' opinion about the CEO, whose thoughts became suddenly more than friendly.

 _"_ _Good afternoon Miss Luthor, would you have some time for an Interview today? I know you're a busy woman, but this history stayed uncovered for enough time" K.D._

 _"_ _Hello Kara! I thought we've already talked about the Miss Luthor thing. And of course, I'll make time for my favorite reporter, you can come whenever you want to." L.L._

Geez, the way Lena treated Kara didn't help at all. The blond had realized that this treatment was reserved only for her, while Lena Luthor were all cold-business-woman with everyone else, with Kara she was all sweet-cutie-nerd, just the way Kara had a soft spot from.

 _"_ _Okay, Lena. I'm on my way! What do you feel about some take over lunch?" K.D._

 _"_ _It'd be lifesaving, Chinese please." L.L._

 _"_ _Gonna be there in 15 minutes" K.D._

(Of course, the alien could be there in five, but Alex made her hold Supergirl's secret for now)

Grabbing her notepad, Kara flew her way over her favorite Chinese dinner and head to the L-Corp building, mentally preparing herself for the sexual torture of being close to Lena after everything they had been through this past week.

Technically, Kara Danvers don't fly, so she landed and an alley beside the building and entered through the front door, passing by security with a ridicusly amount of food and giving Lena's assistant, Jesse, a latte while the young indian girl notified her boss about the reporter's presence.

"Kara, please come in!" Lena greeted the girl with a tight hug when the doors were closed and they're alone in the office "I've missed you this past few days, where have you been?" The look on those green eyes told Kara how much she meant to the brunette, seeing that she really was honest about it.

Melting in the sudden hug, the alien forgot how to talk in English for some moment, adjusting her glasses awkwardly missing the contact when they broke apart "I – uh – Well, me and Supergirl got on an emergency mission with a friend of ours that same night that – you know – that night that – you got your mother arrested and everything" Kara knew that Lena won't feel good talking about that night, but both of them was conscious that it was necessary.

"Yeah, why don't we seat and talk about it for your interview while eating?"

"That sounds good, I'm starving!" That was true, but Kara would do anything to ease Lena's pain (not just in this case).

The official interview went easy, Lena noticed that, ever since the first time they spoke, Kara had a natural talent with interviewing people (especially herself, that had grown to hate this stuff), her caring blue eyes never left Lena's own, her awkward smile on difficult questions and (her favorite part) the caring yet firm reassuring touches helped a lot on hard moments like this one. "Well, for more than me and my mother hate each other, she was family. Now that she's arrested, it seems that I've no one left…" That was unexpected even for herself to be so open about her feelings, but she couldn't help herself feeling so secure around Kara.

The rockie reporter let that phrase sink in, looking nowhere and turn of the recorder closing her notepad, the action worried Lena. "Yeah, about that…" Kara adjusted her glasses more than necessary, a clear sight that she was nervous. She took a moment to gain courage to expose her feelings (at least, part of them) looking down and then, with a heavy breath, caring blue eyes met fearing greens, with a warm smile to match what she was going to say "I – I don't believe it is the true."

Lena raised a brown with doubt "How so?"

Moving closer with a boost of confidence, Kara took Lena's hand "You're not alone Lena Luthor, you have me."

The CEO knew it was true, she could feel in her bones that Kara was a keeper and she had come to her life for good, no matter what way, even if Lena want her in a specific way, she was glad for the reporter being there. But her mouth was already saying the first thing that came to her mind without her fulling processing it. "So, I'm the luckiest person in this world." Well, now that the damage was already done… "For real Kara, you're amazing, kind, beautiful. I couldn't be more honored and happy to have someone like you to be my – my friend." She hoped Kara wouldn't get her hesitation on defining them as friends, but that didn't go unnoticed, fortunately.

"Is – is this what we are? Just – just friends?" Kara tried to hide it, but her blue eyes lost their shine with sadness, which gave Lena all the push that she needed.

"Well, if this is what you want…... 'Cause it's - it's not what I want."

God, Kara's intense gaze was killing her. The blonde still hold her hand, but now she was sitting with her knee in the sofa, full turn to face Lena, very much closer than when they started talking. "I don't think so either." Not only Kara could see it, she could smell it, she could hear it, she could feel it: Lena's battle of emotions. The urge to launch herself on the blonde, but also the fear of rejection. She knew it because she felt it too, although her resolution changed when she saw that de brunette felt the same way. The alien would have to make the first move, seeing that Lena didn't know what she was feeling as her did.

Leaning closer, Kara used her free hand to care Lena's face, starting with tucking a stray of hair behind her ear and then tracing her fingers along her clenched jaw, dancing in her gorgeous lips, their eyes never breaking contact. Noticing that the powerful company CEO's was that much stunned that wasn't even breathing, Kara couldn't hold back a small chuckle "Breathe, Lena".

The Luthor released a breath that she even noticed that was holding, damn you Kara Danvers. She just couldn't respond, the feeling of Kara's fingers on her skin made every cell of her body burn with desire, admiration, happiness, fear, passion, safety. All Lena wanted was to close de distance between them, but her body just didn't move at all so she dropped her gaze to de blonde's lips, pleading.

Lena's eyes on her lips snapped Kara out of her trance, so she took her hand from Lena's and gently laid on her neck, leaning and bringing her face along, their lips meeting half way. Both closed their eyes, as the kiss were going to explode them, and it did, in a certain way, like a wave of electricity was sent all over their organisms, causing their hearts to stop beating so them could beat at the same rate from now on. The kiss went along for some moments, but then Kara broke the contact to connect their foreheads, eyes still closed.

"Well, I think – I know I want us to be more than friends, Lena Luthor."

"Thank I'll be happy to comply, Kara Danvers."

Few hours later, by the end of the day, Kara flew around CatCo, late to bring her essay to Snapper.

"Well well, look who's late. Why am I not surprising at this?"

"I'm sorry boss, the history Miss Luthor told me took more time to write that I've imagine."

"So, I think the interview went good?"

"Oh, it did."

So there it is, the very first fic, the fresh start. I wrote it while watching some gameplay, but I enjoyed it!


	3. Gay off Duty

Theme: classic game night at the Danvers's apartment, but this time with a small competition of CoD. In the finals: Lena and Kara versus Maggie and Alex. What a night my fellas.

Okay, nobody remembers who had the worst idea ever of making up a CoD competition because now everyone was trying hard not to kill each other in real life and destroying the apartment in the process, what started like a friendly fight had grown to the basics of a day of work at the DEO.

They started the matches around 7 p.m. with four couples: Winn and Mon-El, James and Lucy, Kara and Lena and Maggie and Alex

"WELCOME WELCOME LADIES AND GENTLOMEN! After a hell of a night HERE WE ARE at 3 a.m. starting the FINALS of this shit!" That was Winn, slightly drunk, using the empty beer bottle as a microphone, taking the newscaster role after being eliminated.

He stood on the top of the small coffee table, in the middle of the room, gesticulating dramatically while the girls were getting ready for the final match. "ON MY LEFT SIDE, we have…. KARA DANVERS AND LENA LUTHOR! (James, Lucy and Mon-El cheered) The couple oddly made their way over here using Kryptonian's powers to read their enemies and a ridiculously knowledge of the areas, MY FRIENDS THEY'RE ON FIRE TONIGHT!"

Indeed, Kara was never good with videogames but had learn to cheat on Alex whenever they were playing, Kara knew in her core her sister's body language and had grown to use this to know when the other Danvers were ready to fire or were aiming on her back on game nights. Lena had surprised everyone (even her girlfriend) on exposing her knowledge of CoD maps, she knew every corner and every hiding spot which could only be acquired after hours and hours of playing, all her friends knew she was a nerd, but not that much.

"ON MY RIGHT SIDE, we have… MS AND MS SMITH! Sorry, couldn't help it – ALEX DANVERS AND MAGGIE SWAYER! (James, Lucy and Mon-El cheered again) The badass cop couple, riding motorcycles, wearing leather jackets and shooting like a living Wild West, THEY DID NOT COME TO MESS AROUND!"

Everyone ever knew that Maggie and Alex were the favorites due their experiences. Alex had the best aim in the DEO and Swayer had started getting better on her skills now that she had become NCPD's sheriff on supernatural missions around the city. Feeling that the odds were at their side, the older Danvers came up with a bet.

"Okay okay, before we start this, I want to propose a bet."

Kara observed her sister carefully, taking out her glasses. "What kind of bet, Alex?"

"The losers pay a double date night, a fancy one." At the subject, Maggie stood up "Whoa Danvers, calm down, the Luthor here could easily pay it, but we can't!" Alex hoofed at her girlfriend. "There is one thing Swayer, we won't lose it!"

Lena let a small chuckle scape, when everybody eyed her, she calmly raised one brown making a challenge face, staring at Alex "Now that is confidence Miss Danvers"

Alex answered with a smirk "That's not confidence, it is the truth." Ok, now Kara got in the game for real, Alex confidence was now too much even for her "We'll see about that sis".

Both couple sat in the sofa in front of the TV and Winn started the match, praying for survive the night. The battle was tense, the score was always tied and all their skills was at the table: Kara followed Lena all over the hidden spots in the map, surprising their adversaries who had fast reactions and Maggie always would cover for Alex, turning pray into predator but, when they were hunting, Kara could easily sense her sister's heartbeat, saving Lena from a death.

When the timer was over, they got the results of who was the winner, but Mon-El was faster and covered the screen so the girls couldn't see, letting Winn to announce it. To be fair, no one had saw the results yet.

He stood in the front of the TV, taking Mon-El place, facing the girls in the sofa "OKAY OKAY ladies and gentleman, after a ton of lessons of how to play CoD for the night, WE FINALLY HAVE OUR CHAMPIONS!" (Mon-El, Lucy and James cheered) "AND THE COD GLOBE GOES TO…." He turns to the TV to look at the results and… "ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME?"

At the suddenly reaction, Alex stood up to see for herself "Oh boy, that's not happening" and started laughing. At everyone's protests to know the results, Winn told them that the …. So, both of them would have to pay for the fancy double date. The Danvers sisters were laughing out loud while their girlfriends were asking for another match.

A few days later, at the double date, both couples looked gorgeous, taking gasps and looks from the others costumers as they happily enjoyed their meals with laughs and teases

"Okay Alex, this is nice, but we are not sharing weeding dates"

"Agreed with you sis"

At the dialogue, both girlfriends said in a unison "Who said anything about weeding dates?"

An awkward silence fell on the table and the Danvers sisters babbled about a talk they're having on a sister night where both of them shared their desires and fantasies of marrying the girls. At the end, Alex and Kara shared the very same embarrassed face, proving whoever had their doubts that they're in fact sisters, earning from Maggie and Lena a carefree laugh.

"Oh dear, we are definitely sharing weeding dates."

"Agreed on that, Luthor"

THE END

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Here I'm late at the very second chapter. I've got the CoD idea but I just could work on it, so it took me some days to write it down AND my office got some bug, deciding that I didn't have a use license, but I guess that now is working just fine. PLEASE GIVE ME PROMPS, I do have some ideas in mind but I could use some practicing. Thank you for reading!


	4. Grocery Date

Prompt: Lena goes with Kara to the grocery shop!

2 months ago they'd just dream about this moment, no one would ever imagine to find them in such a situation, neither their friends and family nor… the employees of Noona's Market, their favorite grocery store in National City ('cause it's not enough to own their favorite café).

2 months ago, they're just playing with each other, with heart eyes and shy smiles and tentative touches and deep conversations through the night, what started with casual interviews had grown to daily lunch breaks (Jesse's face was always priceless to see how much food they would eat every day).

Until one day (better, one night) they just couldn't keep playing anymore and finally their lips met, the love explode with their desire as fuel and the sun had never shine brighter (and Maggie lost her bet to Alex on when this would happen).

1 month ago, the press found out and everyone only talked about the famous and powerful CEO and her cute blondie rockie reporter, no competition at both sides were stronger than their unspoken love (fans went crazy with how much 'Black Mirror*' was the fact that the Luthor's best interviews were with her own girlfriend).

2 weeks ago, the gang decided that was about time to a welcome movie night so they could officially add the new member. Nothing better than a Star Wars marathon with beer and tons of food (and, of course, wine and potstickers).

So now, here they are, on Noona's Market. Shopping had always been a serious thing for a fast metabolism' alien, there was no food in this entire planet that could sustain her energy for too long. Now that she was a superhero, there must be a good diet, with fruits and vegetables and beans and (a lot of) pasta with diverse sauces, so it's why she is happily running through the corridors filling their shopping cart like a kid while her beautiful girlfriend takes notes on the products they have to buy on their shopping list.

"Okay, I thought we're buying the food for the movie night?"

"Oh we are, but Alex told me to buy things for us as well"

"I thought you had do it 3 weeks ago?"

"I did, but then I had to fight that alien made of rocks, remember? That was a tough one, I got hungrier than usual!"

"Riiiiight"

"What?!"

"Nothing"

Blue eyes suspiciously met green ones as they stood frozen into place in the middle of the meat section, even getting in the way of others costumers. Both women too stubborn to drop the gaze, but kryptonian's hyper-senses felt the CEO's insecurities.

"Are you worried about the movie night?"

"Wha – no – of course not"

It was pretty much obviously the brunette's fears, so strong arms hugged her from behind, placing something in the shopping cart as they started walking together, placing soft kisses on her neck and shoulders.

"C'mom babe, you know you can trust me to talk about that stuff"

With a heavy sigh, the Luthor let herself melt into the embrace getting her walls down to her superhero.

"I know, it's just – It's just that your friends will officially meet me, it's like meeting your family. What if they doesn't like me as family?"

"First: there's no way they wouldn't like you. Second: If they don't, they are just losing the opportunity to have this amazing woman at their side, something I'd never be stupid enough to do."

Laughing and turning to stare at those big blue eyes, elbows on the shopping cart, their position were a figure of a perfect happy couple as a fan shot some pics, what a nice ride through the marked, uh?!

"Okay, let's finish this, I have a meeting later and we still have to grab lunch"

"Yes mam!"

Working on their shopping, the serious CEO stood with the cart appointing each item they had to get on their list while the shiny reporter ran along to get them, stealing sweet kisses and hugs at every trip to the cart, time passing and fulling the cart without further notice. When they've got everything, the line for the cashier were a bit longer, giving them time to talk.

"What are we going to get for lunch?"

"I was thinking maybe your favorites potstickers?"

"Nah, I'm feeling more like japanese food today"

"Are you refusing potstickers?"

"I'm not refusing them, of course I'd eat potstickers if we get them, but I'd like Japanese"

"Japanese it is then. I know just the restaurant close to L-Corp."

"Sounds good, if it is close we can get some cozy time in that couch of yours."

"Hmm, I like the sound of that."

"So let's hurry!"

As they paid for their shopping and got the things to leave, people stared surprised and confused at how comfortable the little blondie seems to be at carrying her weight on bags, earning a carefree laugh from the always-very-stoic-business-woman.

They got their way through lunch laughing and talking about food curiosities, giving sushi's on each other mouths and doing their famous ohashi's fight, very childish but also very fun. On the L-Corp building, Jesse was instructed to not let anyone intrude the office for some time as they lazily got one more laid on the couch to add to the list and some nap time to regain energy. The secretary found them one hour later still asleep, her boss seemed tinier on the reporter's protective embrace, something that no one would ever believe due the fact the CEO looked more badass than her girlfriend to the press. Not wanting to embarrass her boss, Jesse left them on the office for some more minutes and called to wake them up.

Unconsciously pouting that their time was over, the alien got the office clean while one of her favorite's humans got her very sexy business make-up done. At the mirror, the Luthor saw her superhero approach and hug her, resting her chin on her shoulder.

"You are beautiful."

"You say that on every outfit I get."

"Because you look great on everything…. And on nothing too."

They walked together until the office door, the strong alien was shoved into the wall, feeling hands on her abs and neck, lips on hers and fire on her stomach. They kissed and survey each other, whispering sweet love words, no one wanting to leave. Finally reaching and opening the door, they shared one last kiss for the day.

"Today was fun, you should come with me for shopping more times."

"Definitely."

"And don't you worry about movie night, I'll be at your side no matter what."

"I love you, Kara Danvers."

"And I love you, Lena Luthor."

THE END

Author's Note: that chapter didn't went how I was expecting, but I liked it anyways. I tried some charming not citing their names, letting it to the end, to do something different.

*I think everyone knows Black Mirror (the Netflix's TV Show) so, here in Brazil (my country) we use the expression "this is so Black Mirror" to say that something is unbelievable or something looks like a conspiracy theory. Then, when I say that " _fans went crazy with how much 'Black Mirror' was the fact that the Luthor's best interviews were with her own girlfriend_ " I mean that it looks like a conspiracy. Geez, explain Brazilians jokes is quite difficult.

I hope that you guys liked the chapter! I received a prompt and I'm going to work on it for the next chapter, although you can keep sending more! 'Till then!


End file.
